


L'angoscia melodiosa

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	L'angoscia melodiosa

Mentre la principessa verde, con il corvo, il cervo e il lupo, partecipava alle celebrazioni di un regno enorme costruito vicino a un grande lago detto dei Pavoni, cominciò la tradizionale parata per le celebrazioni della primavera. Da quando erano arrivati, però, la principessa aveva una sensazione strana, che non riuscì a descrivere in altro modo se non con un costante disagio.

Non ne fece parola con gli amici, perché non voleva rovinare i festeggiamenti e soprattutto non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi a sufficienza. Così iniziarono a sfilare i carri d'ogni colore: rossi, gialli, blu, indaco, arancio e ancor più vari. Da uno dei carri proveniva una canzone fantastica, che sembrava il frutto di cori di angeli.

Era facile lasciarsi andare all'ascolto di quelle note, quasi come il bambino si abbandona alla ninna nanna della madre. Ma quando il carro iniziò a sfilare dinnanzi alla principessa, vide decine di piccoli uccelli intrappolati dentro, in cerca di una libertà che speravano di ottenere cantando per gli dei.

Nessuna bellezza poteva giustificare la prigione, così la principessa saltò in groppa al cervo, che con le sue potenti corna scardinò le ruote del carro, e dopo le porte delle anguste gabbie.

Il paese insorse in grida di rabbia, e spaventati, la principessa e i suoi amici fuggirono prima d'essere picchiati a morte, consapevoli della loro azione benevola, ma quando si voltarono, i poveri pennuti erano ormai stati catturati di nuovo, e senza pietà, erano stati imprigionati di nuovo.

La principessa verde fece i conti con l'inettitudine di non aver saputo salvare delle anime innocenti.


End file.
